Stuffed Anger
Hello There, I'm a long time reader & first time writer. I want to do a Loud House fan-fiction for a while. So I decide to write one about Lincoln and Bun-Bun. Anyway time for the fan-fic. It was late one night in The Loud House, everyone was asleep except for one 11 eleven year old boy. “Bun-Bun where are you,” Lincoln said frantically looking around his bedroom for his stuffed bunny. “Lincoln, I am trying going to sleep” Lola yelled groggy. “It’s bad enough you’re always in your underwear but, sleeping with stuffed bunny, grow up Lincoln”. Lincoln looked at himself realizing that he was only wearing an orange t-shirt & his victory undies. “Forget Lola,” said Lincoln whiling hitting his mattress. Then he heard familiar squeak. Lincoln lifted his covers to find Bun-Bun. “Oh there, you are Bun-Bun.” Lincoln yawned. “Well we better get to bed Bun-Bun.” So Lincoln crawled into his bed, grabbed his bunny, & drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile in Lola & Lana’s bedroom, Lola was mad as a hornet nest. “Stupid Lincoln, it's fine if he always walking around in his underwear but, still sleeping with a stuffed animal” Lola said to herself. “I think it’s time to have Lincoln paid for his actions.” The next morning, Lincoln woke up to the sound of his sisters talking. Lincoln opened his door to find most of sisters with worry looked. “Morning guys” Lincoln greeted his sisters. "Morning Lincoln, Listen I need to tell you something that is really bad, so please sit down on your bed" Lori advised to Lincoln "Okay, so what's this bad news" Lincoln said while sitting on his bed. "Well, dude when I woke up this morning, I notice that doll you have, went through a fight with either Charles or Cliff," Luna told to Lincoln. "Wait what," Lincoln exclaimed. Lincoln jump off his bed then ran down the hall pushing some of sisters away to witness what Luna said. In moments it seem, Lincoln saw his precious childhood object looking like a monster got to him and attack "Bun-Bun who could done this you," Lincoln cried. "Don't worry Linky, I will fix Bun-Bun since I have fix him many times before," said Leni. "You will Leni," Lincoln wimpier happily. "Yes she will and I will help" Luan exclaimed. "If can keep Mr. Coconuts in stitches, fixing Bun-Bun will be a piece of carrot cake." "Oh thank you Luan," Lincoln exclaimed happily. "Is there anything I could do to help you guys." "Only one but, I'll be brief on it," Luan joked. Lincoln rolled his eyes, since he knew what Luan meant by her pun. So he slipped on a pair of jeans that he found on his floor. Then he followed Luan & Leni into Lori's & Leni's bedroom to fix Bun-Bun. After the bedroom door closed, the other sisters realized that two were missing. "Hey where's Lola & Lana," Lynn asked. "Lana had to go to the doctor's so she could go to the camp," Lisa told them. "I starting to see that maybe Bun-Bun's accident was on purpose," Lucy said her in monotone fashion. The six sisters decide to storm into Lola's & Lana’s bedroom, where they Lola looking at herself in a mirror. "Alright Lola what did you to Lincoln's bunny," Lori said directly to Lola. "Look I was in a foul mood yesterday and Lincoln looking for his stuffed bunny was getting me upset" Lola told her sister. "So I decide to take revenge on Lincoln but, now I feel so ashamed of myself for doing." "So how are you going to make this up to Lincoln," Luna asked "Don't worry guys I have a plan to make up my horrible actions to Lincoln," Lola said grinning ear to ear. Meanwhile in Lori's & Leni's bedroom, Bun-Bun was looking like when Lincoln first got him. He was all stitch up and Lincoln couldn't be happier. “Oh thank you Leni and you too Luan” Lincoln happily exclaimed while hugging his two sisters as well as Bun-Bun. The rest of the Loud siblings walk in saw them hugging after leaving Lola's & Lana’s bedroom. All them let out an aaaawwwww expect for Lisa. “I still do not understand,” Lisa said in a confused tone. “What don’t you understand Liz,” Luna asked. “How can an eleven year old human specimen still being attach to a stuffed inaccurate representation of a Oryctolagus cuniculus and also how did he gain the Oryctolagus cuniculus,” Lisa asked. “In English,” Lynn said slightly annoyed. “How can Lincoln still be attach to a doll and how did he get it?” Lisa said. "Well it's a long story but hey might as well tell it," Lincoln told his little sister. FLASHBACK (about 8 years ago): "Well here you go Lincoln" Great Grandma Loud said while giving Lincoln a gift in a box. "I saw this at an airport gift shop and I thought you when I saw it." Lincoln open the box that reveal his gift a stuffed rabbit with a purple shirt. Lincoln was in awed about his gift. "Oh thank you Great Grandma Loud," Lincoln said very gleeful. "I think I will name my new bunny Bun-Bun." FLASH-FORWARD (now in the present): "And that's how I got Bun-Bun" Lincoln said finishing the memory. "I keep him because, of he reminds me of Great Grandma Loud and all the memories I have with him like that Halloween I dressed up as The Amazing Mumford from Sesame Street and used Bun-Bun as the rabbit that poof out of my hat or that time I had to stay in the hospital because Lynn broke my arm." "Hey I said I was sorry for doing that Lincoln," Lynn exclaimed angrily. "Yeah I remember that you were staying with me until visiting hours were over and also you brought me Bun-Bun to me company through out the night," Lincoln said calmly. "Oh yeah sorry for getting all angry," Lynn said embarrassed. Just then Lola came in Lori's & Leni's bedroom holding two boxes, most of the sisters glare at her angrily. "Hey Lincoln, I have something to tell you" Lola said very neurotically. "Yeah what is it Lola" Lincoln asked. "I was the one who destroy Bun-Bun," Lola cried out. "Lola how could...," Lincoln shouted angrily. "Listen Lincoln I regret that horrible action so I decided to get you these two gifts" Lola said sadly holding two gifts. Lincoln reluctantly took the gifts and open them to reveal a pair of the victory undies and the new Ace Savvy action figure that came out. "Lola I can't believe it," Lincoln said astound. "I know I am probably the worst sister ever," Lola said in shame. "Uh no, I can't believe you were willing to go out of your way to buy these gifts to make up for destroying Bun-Bun for me," Lincoln said. "So wait you are not mad at me," Lola asked surprised. "Well I'm kind of little mad that destroy my cherish childhood toy but, you tried to make the it up to me which shows me that you really care about," Lincoln said calmly. Lincoln reach his arms out to grab Lola then hug her. "Well thank you Lincoln for not being as mad at me and I'm sorry for destroying Bun-Bun," Lola apologized. "It's OK Lola but actually I am kind of getting hungry want to go to the Burpin' Burger for lunch," Lincoln asked. "Sure Lincoln" Lola said gleefully. The two siblings walked out of the house to the Burpin' Burger for lunch. "So, now what," Leni asked. The rest of siblings just groan and went to back to their normal activities. "What was that about," Leni asked but, nobody answered her, she just shrugged went back to her fashion magazine that she was reading earlier. The End, finally. Category:Episodes